


How Zoro lost a Christmas bet and stole Sanji's heart

by Sangoro (HikariMat)



Series: Age Gap Natalino [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 21!yoZoro, 40!yoSanji, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Parent Vinsmoke Sanji
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariMat/pseuds/Sangoro
Summary: Zoro perde uma aposta e é obrigado a usar uma fantasia de Papai Noel. Ele só não esperava fazer uma criança chorar e muito menos que se interessaria pelo pai dessa criança.English version
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Sanji
Series: Age Gap Natalino [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986988
Kudos: 2





	How Zoro lost a Christmas bet and stole Sanji's heart

**Author's Note:**

> Postada originalmente em dezembro de 2018.

Zoro não poderia estar mais puto. Plena véspera de natal e ele estava sendo obrigado a usar uma fantasia horrível de Papai Noel, simplesmente por ter perdido uma aposta para aquela maldita bruxa mercenária. Qual outra escolha teria? Sem chance que conseguiria o dinheiro que ela pedira em troca. Era bem mais fácil ficar sem fazer nada lá no meio daquele shopping lotado de crianças catarrentas e barulhentas, do que pagar ao monstro ruivo.

Provavelmente já era o milésimo pirralho que sentava em sua perna, falava o que desejava ganhar de presente e sorria para foto, e ele sempre reagia e posava com a mesma expressão de quem não estava gostando nada de estar ali. Zoro estava com uma estranha impressão de estar sendo observado e zoado por seus queridos amigos, aqueles malditos. Que todos escorregassem no gelo e quebrassem o nariz.

Ele viu o relógio a segundos do fim do “expediente”, finalmente estaria livre daqueles pirralhos remelentos e a fila estava próxima do fim também, poderia voltar para casa com seus amigos e beber até o dia amanhecer.

Quando a última peste levantou do seu colo e saiu acenando para ele, Zoro se levantou se espreguiçando, bocejou e esticou os braços, sentindo as forças sendo recuperadas só de pensar nas dezenas de bebidas que o esperavam. Retirou o gorro quente, deixando os cabelos verdes rebeldes respirarem livres e começou a retirar a barba branca falsa. Quando estava para terminar, voltando a ficar com o rosto limpo e liso, viu um moleque loirinho estático bem na sua frente, como se tivesse congelado no lugar e, um segundo depois, o que Zoro mais temia e odiava começou. O peste abriu o berreiro, começando a chorar escandalosamente e todas as pessoas que estavam no shopping, olharam em sua direção. Antes mesmo que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa para calar a boca daquele demônio em miniatura, o anão já estava correndo pelos corredores do shopping, gritando desesperado pelo pai.

— Tsc. — Soltou um resmungo irritado. Coçou a nuca, pensando se deveria sair correndo ou se deveria ficar ali e encarar o pai do monstrinho, mesmo que o cara fosse o dobro de seu tamanho. Não é como se tivesse algum medo... Suspirou, desistindo da ideia covarde de fugir. Voltou a sentar-se na poltrona do Papai Noel e jogou o gorro e a barba falsa de lado, iria explicar para o infeliz que foi tudo um mal-entendido e que aquele mimadinho precisava de uma boa palmadinha no bumbum.

Poucos minutos depois, quando o pirralho chorão e escandaloso voltou com o pai, Zoro já estava roncando e babando.

— Vem logo, pai! Aqui o Grinch que devorou o Papai Noel! Chuta ele e salva o Noel! — O loirinho gritava e corria em direção a Zoro, que acordou e não entendeu muito bem o alarde do moleque, nem se lembrava mais de onde estava e o que estava acontecendo. Ele piscou repetidas vezes tentando se localizar, até entender a situação e lembrar que havia assustado o pivete.

— Ah, não, eu... — Zoro tentou falar alguma coisa, mas quando subiu o olhar para o pai, deu de cara com o loiro de seus sonhos e perdeu totalmente a fala. Seu olhar se focou na sobrancelha espiral que sequer havia notado no loiro menor.

— Espera, Yukio, você não pode acusar as pessoas assim e... — Assim como o outro, Sanji também não conseguiu terminar sua frase. Não era exatamente aquilo que esperava encontrar depois da descrição de seu filho. Aquele jovem não parecia em nada um “monstro verde devorador de Papai Noel”. Muito pelo contrário... Era só um garoto de 19 ou 21 anos, chegava a ser engraçado porque tinha a idade para ser seu filho e, mesmo assim, tirou seu fôlego. De monstro verde, só tinha o cabelo. Ser pai solteiro e divorciado aos 40 anos não era nada fácil. Talvez aquela distração repentina fosse apenas abstinência. Ele tinha um rostinho bonito e tudo mais, mas poderia ser seu filho. Sem chance.

Agarrado em sua perna, seu filho, que tinha bem menos de 10 anos, o chamava várias vezes, tentando quebrar aquela conexão visual entre os dois adultos.

— Paiêêêê!!!! Chuta ele logo! — Yukio insistiu, tirando Sanji do transe. Um Sanji que acabava de ficar constrangido ao se dar conta do que estava fazendo.

— Aqui, vai lá na piscina de bolinhas por meia hora e se o tempo acabar, fica mais um pouco e diz para o tio que depois o pai paga. — Ele entregou uma nota para o garoto, que comemorou e imediatamente esqueceu do monstro verde e correu em direção à piscina de bolinhas, que ficava a poucos metros de onde estavam. Sanji se encostou na poltrona vermelha e mexeu no bolso, inquieto. Precisava fumar. Estava ficando louco. — Desculpe meu filho, ele é um pouco mimado.

— Um pouco? — Zoro repetiu, sorrindo de canto.

— Certo, bastante. — O loiro suspirou, concordando. — Acho que se não fosse divorciado, eu não o mimaria tanto.

— Divorciado, é? — O sorriso se transformou em algo sugestivo.

— É... Infelizmente ainda não achei uma pessoa para seguir em frente. É solitário passar o natal sem ninguém para aquecer meu corpo nesse frio... — Sanji se condenou por falar aquilo, estava cometendo o pior erro de sua vida e poderia se arrepender amargamente. Aquilo seria loucura.

O olhar azulado inconscientemente secou o corpo moreno, tanto que o fez até recuar um pouco. Nem mesmo Zoro que era uma mula lerda deixaria passar uma direta daquelas. Aquele cara estava querendo e querendo com ele. Ele mordeu o lábio inferior, sentindo vontade de pressioná-lo contra os do loiro, mas naquele lugar poderiam ser vistos por alguém, o que era uma droga. Sentia o corpo quente, estava empolgado, excitado...

— Meu nome é Sanji. — A voz calma do outro o fez afastar os pensamentos pervertidos. Era um adolescente com os hormônios à flor da pele por acaso? Auto controle era bom e mandava lembranças.

— Zoro. — Respondeu monossilábico. Olhou ao longe para o filho do loiro fazendo a maior bagunça com outras crianças e sorriu de leve. Estava sendo um pervertido pensando em corromper um homem de família... Não que o tal homem também não estivesse dando em cima dele, mas... Era loucura. — Foi mal. Você me seduz, mas eu não sou do tipo que faz sexo por uma noite apenas por necessidade.

— O quê? Não! — Sanji exclamou, surpreso. Ele colocou-se de frente para o moreno e apoiou as mãos nos braços da poltrona, ficando em uma altura que dava para olhar nos olhos verdes de Zoro. — Eu não quis dizer isso, desculpe se pareceu ser assim, eu só... Eu não... Digo, também não sou de transar por uma noite, prefiro conhecer a pessoa e ficar com ela por muito tempo, construir uma família e ter filhos e-

— Espera, espera... Também não estou pronto para ser pai!

— Não! Não! Não é isso... Esquece tudo. Eu só... Só não consigo parar de olhar para você e... Seus olhos são lindos. — Falou meio abobado, sem nem perceber o quão ridículo estava se comportando na frente daquele garoto.

— Combinam com os seus. — O comentário fez Sanji sorrir meigo. Zoro tocou seu rosto gentilmente, passando os dedos delicadamente pela bochecha rosada do loiro. — Estou atraído por você.

— Eu também estou. — O loiro riu baixinho, achando até mesmo graça da situação. Não era algo comum para ele, ao menos não quando a situação era com outro homem. Se atrair por mulheres era típico, porém por um homem... Ainda mais por um homem que fez seu filho chorar. Ele fechou os olhos e se aproximou mais, os lábios ficaram bem próximos dos de Zoro e deixou nas mãos dele para concretizar o ato, caso fosse seu desejo.

E claro que era. Mesmo com vergonha, Zoro os juntou em um breve beijo, com direito a uma pequena conexão das línguas. O gosto de Sanji era diferente de tudo que já provara, era melhor que qualquer bebida que já bebera, e para o loiro, a língua de Zoro era mil vezes melhor que seus cigarros. Eles desejaram por mais daquilo.

Quando se afastaram, continuaram se encarando, mesmo que estivessem muito envergonhados. Sentiam os corações acelerados, os olhos brilhavam e por algum motivo eles sabiam que não seria apenas por uma noite. Não era apenas atração, não era apenas desejo. Havia algo mais que eles mesmos não sabiam dizer o que era naquele momento.

— Você tem algum lugar para passar o Natal? — Sanji perguntou, ainda mantendo o contato visual. Seu rosto deitou na mão de Zoro, que o acariciava com uma delicadeza que nem mesmo o moreno sabia de onde havia surgido.

— Até tenho, mas não me importo de furar com meus amigos. — Alguns dedos se enrolaram nos fios dourados, começando a brincar com eles, enquanto os dois sorriam apaixonados.

— Vem passar com a gente então. Quero que prove minha ceia. — Puxou o pulso do moreno e beijou os dedos que acariciavam seu rosto.

— Esse termo pervertido eu não conheço, vai ter que me ensinar.

— Idiota! Eu sou Chef!

— Oh... — E Zoro corou forte, fazendo Sanji rir e achá-lo muito fofo, tão fofo que o fez voltar a si.

— Droga, minha ex-esposa vai me julgar por levar um cara que tem idade para ser meu filho...

— Seu filho? — Zoro zombou. — Acho que com 10 anos você não pode fazer filhos ainda...

Por um momento, houve um silêncio estranho. Algo estava muito errado ali. Ou estava havendo um erro enorme de cálculos, ou um grande mal-entendido. Em sua mente, ele fazia as contas de todas as opções, e em nenhuma sensata Zoro teria 30 anos, logo...

— Quantos anos acha que eu tenho?

— Chuto 27. No máximo 30, já que você parece ser meio cheio de frescura e deve cuidar muito da aparência.

A resposta sincera, e até mesmo infantil de Zoro o fez rir. 27 anos? Claro que ele tinha... Há 13 anos. Pelos cálculos, então Zoro deveria realmente estar na faixa dos 20.

— Errou feio, alga.

— Alga? Quem você pensa que é, sobrancelha enroladinha?

— Do que você me chamou? — Sanji avançou para cima do menor, até perceber que estavam em público, em um local relativamente cheio, na véspera de natal. Não era uma boa ideia. Pigarreou e pôs-se ereto e elegante. — Eu já tenho 40, pivete.

— O quê? Como assim você já tem... — Zoro começou a contar nos dedos, tentando fazer a diferença entre a idade dele e a de Sanji, até desistir por completo. — Tudo isso a mais que 21? Nem parece.

— Obrigado. — Agradeceu, todo orgulhoso, se achando o cara mais bem cuidado da face da Terra. Zoro revirou os olhos e sentiu uma vontade imensa de xingá-lo.

— Que seja. Vou poder ir comer sua ceia e você? — Zoro voltou direto ao assunto, nem mesmo percebendo que havia dito em voz alta o pensamento pervertido. Sanji corou, entretanto, por Zoro não ter notado suas próprias palavras, nem mesmo entendeu o motivo. O loiro apenas concordou e eles foram buscar o filho, juntos.

— Por que o Grinch ainda está com você, papai? E por que ele não está machucado? — Yukio fez um bico mimado, se agarrando na perna de Sanji.

— Porque ele vai para casa com a gente, meu principezinho. Pode deixar que mais tarde o papai vai dar uma boa surra nele.

Mesmo assim, Yukio não gostou da ideia. Mostrou a língua para Zoro e emburrou por poucos segundos, bem poucos. Aquilo durou até o moreno se abaixar, ficando da altura do pequeno e olhar nos olhinhos azuis.

— Escuta, pequeno... Desculpa ter te assustado mais cedo, não fui eu que comi o Noel, na verdade eu era um dos duendes que estava resgatando o velhinho antes dele se tele transportar para o polo norte e ficar seguro. Se me perdoar, deixo você montar nos meus ombros e te carrego até sua casa. — Zoro disse com a voz calma e Sanji o achou surpreendentemente e inesperadamente bom com crianças.

Obviamente o pequeno acreditou, seus olhos brilharam e não demorou para estar com as mãozinhas apertando a grama do cabelo de Zoro.

Ficaria devendo uma para Nami.


End file.
